1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and a method for detecting an electronic device testing socket, in particular, to an apparatus and a method for detecting whether the pins of the Johns Tech testing socket are co-planar or not, as well as the contact resistance of the pins.
2. Description of Related Art
With the increasing progress of technologies, the integrated circuits (ICs) are fabricated to have smaller volumes and more powerful functions, and under the development trend of the system on chip, the opportunities and applications of integrating ICs on a single chip grow. Therefore, in order to test whether the ICs work normally or not, a movable Johns Tech Socket is usually used for testing ICs in the semiconductor test.
FIG. 1 is a schematic cross-sectional view of the IC test using the Johns Tech Socket. Referring to FIG. 1, in the IC test, the IC 100 under test is usually placed on the Johns Tech Socket 210, and the Johns Tech Socket 210 is connected at a lower portion to a test equipment 200, such that a test signal generated by the test equipment 200 may be transmitted to the IC 100 under test via the Johns Tech Socket 210, so as to perform the IC test. As shown in FIG. 1, the Johns Tech Socket 210 is mainly used to perform a high-frequency test, and includes a plurality of pin units 212. Each of the pin units 212 includes an S-shaped pin 212a and two elastic rods 212b disposed within recesses of the S-shaped pin 212a, so as to form a seesaw structure, and thus, the S-shaped pin 212a is normally conducted with the I/O pad of the IC 100 under test and the test circuit of the test equipment 200. The elastic rods 212b are made of rubber.
After a long period of usage of the Johns Tech Socket 210, it is possible that the S-shaped pins 212a are not located on the same plane, or the resistance of some S-shaped pins 212a increases, or the elastic rod 212b may be broken. According to the above situation, some I/O pads of the IC 100 under test cannot be detected, leading to test errors.
However, currently, the mechanism or method of testing whether the S-shaped pins of such Johns Tech Socket are co-planar or not or whether the resistance of the S-shaped pins increase or not has not been put forward. Thus, the entire Johns Tech Socket must be directly replaced once the test errors are perceived, so as to ensure that the IC test results are correct. However, the cost of IC test may be increased.